


What happens when you answer a wrong number text?

by Levioto_Michi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wrong Text, Wrong number, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levioto_Michi/pseuds/Levioto_Michi
Summary: Keigo gets a weird text message from someone he doesn't know. It's obvious they had gotten the wrong number, so he should just ignore it, but how could he? The entire situation was hilarious. It's not like anything will happen if he makes a little joke, right?Grimmjow X KeigoOther pairs will be included. Some will be more important/will get their own story lines while others are just mentioned/nothing to elaborate on. Don't read if you don't like Yaoi. Pretty much everyone is gay with a few straight couples.





	1. You would not believe the text I got.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Excerpt:  
> Keigo laughs a little to himself before entering his lecture hall and taking a seat next to Mizuiro. “You would not believe the text I got.”

[Monday November 7th]  
[10:43 am] Hey last night was great, but I’m not gonna sugar coat this. That was a one night stand so if you would delete my number that would be great. Bye. -GJ

 

Keigo blinks at his phone not quite knowing how to reply to this text. To his knowledge he’s still very much a virgin, so in no way could this text be for him. Keigo stifles his laugh at the outrageous situation. He knows he should just ignore it but it’s just way too funny.

 

[10:49 am] Ha, dude, she must have had the same idea cuz wrong number. -KA

 

[10:49 am] Are you fucking serious? -GJ

 

[10:50 am] Ha ha yeah. She beat you to the break up. Ha ha this is fucking rich XD -KA

 

[10:52 am] Ugh shut the fuck up. Delete my number as well. -GJ

 

[10:52 am] Awww someone’s a little bitter. No one wonder she gave you a fake number. Your personality sucks ha ha -KA

 

[10:56 am] Fuck off -GJ

 

[10:57 am] Ha ha okay. Got it. -KA

 

Keigo laughs a little to himself before entering his lecture hall and taking a seat next to Mizuiro. “You would not believe the text I got.”

 

…

 

[Friday November 11th]  
[11:12 pm] Get over here now. I’m horny. -GJ

[11:17 pm] Wow. You must get all the girls with that pick-up line. -KA

 

[11:18 pm] Are you fucking serious? I can’t believe I clicked on your messages. -GJ

 

[11:20 pm] Glad to hear from you again. My friend thought it was hilarious that you messaged the wrong number XD -KA

 

[11:47 pm] Sorry, forgot to message you over my fapping. -GJ

 

[11:48 pm] Oh my god. You are so crude. Ugh no wonder the ladies give you fake numbers. -KA

 

[11:49 pm] That joke again. I still get the fuck, so not really complaining. Actually delete my number this time. -KA

 

[11:52 pm] Don’t have to tell me. You’re the one that texted me sooooo -KA

 

[11:53 pm] Fuck off -GJ

 

[11:53 pm] Such famous last words -KA

 

[Sunday November 13th]  
[3:04 pm] I’m bored. Entertain me. -GJ

 

[3:05 pm] Are you serious… I thought you were going to delete my number? -KA

 

[3:05 pm] Doesn’t seem like you deleted mine. Anyway, I was drunk and I forgot. -GJ

 

[3:07 pm] Mmhhmm. You were apparently very horny as well. -KA

 

[3:08 pm] Yep. Now entertain me. -GJ

 

[3:09 pm] That winning personality though… Uh, what is a vampire’s favorite fruit? -KA

 

[3:11 pm] Uh idk? A blood orange? -GJ

 

[3:11 pm] NO, a NECKtarine! -KA 

 

[3:12 pm] Oh my god… You’re such a fucking idiot. -GJ

 

[3:13 pm] Hey! It was just Halloween! I think that joke was amazing! -KA

 

[3:13 pm] Yeah if I was 12… Wait you’re not 12 are you? -GJ

 

[3:14 pm] No! I’m twenty two thank you very much! -KA

 

[3:16 pm] That’s a little sad -GJ

 

[3:17 pm] You’re the one that asked me to entertain you. Sorry if my joke sucked. Not my problem :P -KA

 

[3:17 pm] Yeah, that wasn’t very entertaining -GJ

 

[3: 19 pm] Wow. Okay. I’m blocking you now.

 

[3:20 pm] Oh come on. I’m sorry, god. Come on I’m super bored -GJ

 

[3:21 pm] You really know how to make someone feel special. -KA

 

[3:21 pm] Oh my god, drop it. Tell me about your weekend. -GJ

 

[3:23 pm] Fine. Just because I’m bored as well. -KA  
[3:25 pm] It’s nothing as nice as your one night stands, just saying. I hung out with my friends Friday after classes. We just hung out at my friend's apartment and drank. We literally just played mario kart the entire night. -KA

 

[3:27 pm] Ohhhh, so you’re a student? That’s cute. So is the fact that you just hung out at a friends. No girlfriend you should be fucking on a Friday night? -GJ

 

Keigo really couldn’t help the blush consuming his cheeks at the weird compliment diss. How is it cute that he’s a student? What’s that supposed to mean? Is he older then? Keigo knows he should just block this weird asshole, but it’s kind of fun talking to someone he has no idea the identity of. It’s really mysterious and this will probably never happen to him ever again.

 

[3:30 pm] So what, you’re older than me? And no, I don’t have a girlfriend. Is that supposed to be a subtle way of asking me if I’m single? Ha ha -KA

 

[3:31 pm] Ha ha, you wish you were that lucky. And yeah, I’m a little older. 25 for your weird information -GJ

 

[3:33 pm] Wow, you get more egocentric as we talk. -KA

 

[3:34 pm] You’re welcome. So nothing else? Just a bunch of guys playing video games and wanking each other off? -GJ

 

[3:35 pm] Man are you crude. What did you do this weekend? Another one night stand? -KA

 

[3:37 pm] Eh, nothing fun like that. Just worked all weekend. And slept. -GJ

 

[3:38 pm] Ha ha, well I hoped you slept. What job do you have? -KA

 

[3:41 pm] Awww thanks for being concerned for me kid. I’m a bartender. -GJ

 

[3:42 pm] Ugh I’m not. Don’t call me a kid :/ -KA

 

[3:43 pm] Ha ha whatever kid -GJ

 

[3:45 pm] … Wanna ask each other ten questions? I’m sure it’ll entertain you a little. -KA

 

[3:47 pm] Wow, you really are a fucking kid. Whatever, what’s your name? -GJ

[3:47 pm] Shut up. It’s Keigo. How about you GJ? What weird initials. -KA

 

[3:50 pm] It’s Grimmjow and it’s not weird. Your initials are just ordinary. How many people have you fucked? -GJ

 

Blanching at the question, Keigo almost wants to lie and say he’s banged a couple girls, because it is quite obvious that his texting friend is a huge playboy, but does he really need to lie? It’s not like they’ll ever meet. He’s sure this Grimmjow character will get over his boredom eventually. 

 

[3:54 pm] … You can’t actually tell me that’s not a weird name… Like wtf… Anyway… I haven’t… How many chicks have you banged? -KA

 

[4:02 pm] Oh my god, you’re actually a virgin. That’s amazing and I haven’t banged any chicks. -GJ

 

Keigo has to sit there for a second after reading the last text. Didn’t Grimmjow have a one night stand last weekend? Oh…. OH.

 

[4:05 pm] Oh shit. Sorry for just assuming on my part :/ -KA

 

[4:06 pm] Eh, it's alright. Everyone kind of assumes. You know I’m a huge stud so everyone just thinks I’m straight. What about you? What team do you bat for? -KA

 

[4:08 pm] Ha ha right. I’m straight. Sorry to burst your bubble. You’re not getting into these pants anytime soon -KA

 

[4:09 pm] Yeah like I want some virgin ass. What’s the furthest you’ve gone? You’ve had to at least make-out out with some -GJ

 

[4:14 pm] Ugh… you literally suck… I haven’t done anything. Not even a date. Yeah yeah. I’m a huge loser. What about you, playboy? How many guys have you fucked? -KA

 

[4:16 pm] Wow, what the fuck’s wrong with you? You ugly or something? And are you sure you’re not gay? Never had that many straight guys asking me how many guys I’ve fucked. And it’s 8 btw -GJ

 

[4:18 pm] I’m counting all three of those questions... I’m not ugly! I just can’t ask a girl out… And yes I’m sure I’m not gay. I have a couple gay friends and they already all tell me about their times whether I want to know or not :P -KA

 

[4:19 pm] Wow, stingy much. Wouldn’t that be funny if I fucked one of your friends and they gave me your number? That would be priceless -GJ

 

[4:20 pm] Wow… That would be quite something. I doubt that though. Where do you live near? -KA

 

[4:22 pm] Hold it up, kid. Moving a little fast, yeah? Karakura town if you really want to know -GJ

 

[4:23 pm] Wow… we actually live in the same town. Fuck, did you really fuck one of my friends? -KA

 

[4:25 pm] HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wow, that’s fucking great. They didn’t happen to be named Ichigo did they? Bright orange hair? -GJ

 

[4:32 pm] … I’m sorry. BUT WTF?? I can’t believe Ichigo just gave you my number… wow, just wow…. Ichigo is such a savage -KA

 

[4:33 pm] Took you long enough. Actually, can you give me his address? I’d like to beat the shit out of him for that little stunt -GJ

 

[4:34 pm] No! I will not give you his address! Ugh, I’m going to give Ichigo a good talk though! He can’t just be giving my number to strangers! -KA

 

[4:35 pm] Actually, don’t tell him that I texted you. I don’t want to give him that satisfaction. That little shit -GJ

 

[4:35 pm] Ha ha bitter much? Fine, I won’t tell him. It’ll be a better laugh if he asks me about it XD -KA

 

[4:37 pm] Mmmm very true. Anyway, what are you studying? I hope it’s not comedy -GJ

 

[4:37 pm] … No. I’m studying animation and video game design. What about you? Going to be a bartender? -KA

 

[4:41 pm] Oh wow, that’s actually pretty neat. And I guess? You sound like my parents. It’s what I want to do right now. -GJ

 

[4:43 pm] That’s cool. I feel like bartending takes a lot of courage and patience. I don’t think I could handle drunk assholes all the time :P -KA

 

[4:45 pm] Are you sure you’re not trying to get with me? You really know how to stroke my ego ha ha -GJ

 

[4:45 pm] Oh my god. Shut the fuck up you perv. I can’t even give you a compliment without you fantasizing about me -KA

 

[4:47 pm] Ha ha you wish, virgin! You’d be lucky to have a taste of my cock -GJ

 

[4:48 pm] Oh my god actually shut up. Ugh, I forgot that you’re such a perverted asshole. -KA

 

[4:50 pm] Oh stop it. You know you love it Keigo -GJ

 

Groaning really loudly, Keigo throws down his phone on his bed and glares at it. He really couldn’t help the blush consuming his tan cheeks. Grimmjow is such a fucking asshole! Keigo has a sense to just block him and get over the weird experience that has been Grimmjow, but… Keigo can’t deny that it’s been a little fun. Picking up the phone once more, the brunette flops back down on his bed, a smile conquering his lips as he texts back his new, perverted friend.

 

…

 

Keigo and his friend, Grimmjow, have been talking for the past two weeks now. He’s learned a lot about him and not everything he wanted to learn. Apparently Grimmjow is a huge cat lover. He has a cat called Pantera and apparently it’s Grimmjow’s life. Grimmjow’s last name is also Jaegerjaquez. Yeah, it’s just as bizarre as his first name. He also has a best friend named Nnoitra that’s a jackass and a spoon? Keigo has no idea what that’s supposed to mean. They both share interests in video games, which is awesome.

 

Playing with his phone inside his jacket, Keigo tries to focus on his friends hanging out at Ichigo and Shinji’s apartment. They are once again playing Mario Kart and Keigo is taking his turn to sit out as Ichigo, Renji, Shinji and Mizuiro play against each other.

 

“You should really take the corners a little slower Ichigo if you don’t want to fall off,” Mizuiro taunts with a poorly concealed smile as he passes Ichigo for first place. Ichigo in turns growls and handles the controller roughly as if that would make his character go any faster. 

 

Keigo shifts over a little as Renji bumps into him as the redhead thrashes around violently trying to win beating his controller into submission. In doing so, Keigo bumps into Rukia. 

 

“Ah sorry,” the brunette apologizes as he gets up and goes out into the balcony. It’s super fun hanging out with his friends, but it can be exhausting keeping up with such a big group of friends. There’s literally 18 of them now and counting with boyfriends and girlfriends. It used to be just Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki and himself, but then Rukia and her group of friends joined them at the start of university. 

 

He loves having everyone around, but sometimes he wishes he could go back to highschool and just have the seven of them together. With all these new characters his effect on the group has been a little dull. Keigo is still the goofball of the group… but so is half the group. Keigo doubts any of them have noticed he’s gone.

 

Sighing, Keigo takes a seat on the carpeted balcony and watches as the cold November sunset starts to reach its descent. He shivers slightly, but ignores the biting cold as he plays with the phone in his pocket again. It’s only been a day since he last talked to Grimmjow, but the mysterious man would text him by now. Maybe he’s busy?

 

Keigo starts a little as his phone buzzes in his pocket. Smiling, Keigo quickly pulls it out before pausing. His phone keeps on buzzing signaling he has a phone call, not a text. Keigo pales when he see’s his friend on the caller ID. Grimmjow has never called him before, so why now? Did he do something wrong?

 

Before he can think about it, Keigo opens his phone and puts it to his ear. “Uh, hello,” Keigo tries, a frown forming on his lips. Did he sound like a wimp just now? Before he can think further into his thought, his ears are bombarded with the sexiest voice he’s ever heard.

 

“Sup, Keigo. Thought I would call instead of text. Ya not busy or something, right?” what Keigo assumes to be Grimmjow asks, his voice a little breathy. Is he out of breath about something?

 

“Oh, uh no! I’m not busy at all. Just chilling outside on my friend’s balcony. I was literally just taking a break,” Keigo insists. He cringes a little at his overly hyper response. He sinks a little lower in his sitting position, his face becoming a little red.

 

Keigo hears a little cough on the other end before Grimmjow begins talking again. “Oh good then. How was your week so far? University kicking your ass yet?” Grimmjow then chuckles after his statement, his laugh shocking Keigo a little.

 

It’s so weird to hear a laugh after his comments. Keigo has always imagined such a laugh after his snide comments, but to hear it… and his voice too! “Oh, ha, yeah a little bit. Midterms are coming up right before break sooo yeah… How have you been? You working tonight?” Keigo asks trying to pronounce every word as well as he could, the corners of his mouth turning down even more. Was there a point to this call other than awkwardness or is it just him being awkward?

 

“Mmmmm yeah I’m working tonight. Nnoitra told me he’s visiting me at work. I fucking can’t stand it when he does that,” Grimmjow growls, the sound making Keigo gape a little. Should he be so surprised that he’s so aggressive?

 

“Awww why? I think it would be sweet that a friend wants to visit you at work,” Keigo tries, a small smile replacing his frown. Keigo shifts a little so he can dangle his legs off the balcony and lean his face against one of the railings.

 

“Ugh, Nnoitra isn’t sweet. He’s just going to embarrass me or something of the kind. That bastard’s goal in life is to ruin mine…” Grimmjow trails off. Keigo is about to laugh at the comments, but Grimmjow picks up again, his voice a little softer. “Anyway, didn’t really call to complain about my idiot friends. I was wondering if you had gotten the new Soul Society game? It’s fun as hell.”

 

“Oh yeah, I did a couple days ago. Unfortunately I haven’t been able to play much. I’ve only gotten past a couple chapters in the story mode. It’s really good then?” Keigo muses, his shoulders beginning to relax. This isn’t too bad.

 

“Oh my god, yeah! There’s literally so much blood. It’s a lot more realistic than the older games. It spurts out blood where you actually slash and not just randomly spurts out blood. It’s really fucking cool,” Grimmjow brags, no doubt a grin on his lips.

 

Keigo cringes a little at his last thought. It’s not like he knows what Grimmjow looks like. Shaking away his thoughts he begins excitedly talking about the new video game. They stay on the phone for a couple more minutes, their voices getting louder as they explain their strategies and techniques. Keigo ends up laughing at Grimmjow’s bizarre and insane strategies in defeating the first couple of bosses.

 

“Ha ha ha, there’s no way that could work! Are you crazy? If I tried that I would immediately die!” Keigo laughs, tears coming to his eyes as chuckle after chuckle leaves his lips. He’s still gasping for air when Grimmjow answers.

 

“Well, that’s what I did and it was fucking awesome! I was down to the last bit of life, but I got it done. It was fucking insane!” Grimmjow gives his own hearty laugh, it’s noise contagious as Keigo completely leans against the polls to support his shaking body.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t wait to play it this weekend. I don’t know if-” Keigo starts before the balcony door suddenly slams open almost literally scaring the shit out of him. “Ahhhhh!!! Holy shit Ichigo. What the fuck is your problem?” Keigo asks, his voice hoarse from screaming like a little girl. How lame can he be?

 

Ichigo stares him down for a couple of seconds, his glare piercing him deep inside. Shit. Does he know? “Who are you talking to?” Ichigo demands, his famous scowl in place.

 

Keigo freezes at the comment. Putting the phone to his chest, the shaking brunette tries to ignore the laughing on the other end. “God, Ichigo. I’m just talking to a classmate about an assignment we had the other day…”

 

“Your last assignment was about a videogame?” Ichigo inquires with his brows raised and a hand coming up to his hip. He heard all of that? Was he being that loud? Fuck.

 

“Well we got a little side tracked… What’s it to you? You my mother or something? Anyways, I am a videogame major. It wouldn’t be unusual,” Keigo tries to laugh of the intense situation. He didn’t say Grimmjow’s name or anything did he? Even if he did, it’s not like they had to find out that Ichigo was the mutual contact.

 

Ichigo looks off to the side, his scowl softening a bit. “...Just be quiet. My neighbors are going to complain again, okay?” 

 

“Oh, yeah! Sorry about that Ichigo! I’ll be a lot quieter,” Keigo whisper yells with a sheepish smile. Ichigo nods once more before going back inside and closing the balcony door. “Damn, that was intense,” Keigo laughs as he puts the phone back to his ear.

 

“Oh my god, that’s fucking priceless! Did he actually ask who you were talking to? That’s awesome,” Grimmjow gets out between laughs, his voice raspy. Keigo couldn’t help blush. 

 

“Ugh, that’s so embarrassing. Was I being that loud?” Keigo asks, the cold air not cooling him down in the least. Keigo looks down at his phone and widens his eyes realizing they have been talking for a little over an hour now. Shit, everyone is probably going to get pizza soon.

 

“Ha ha, I didn’t think we were being that loud, but I might just be biased. I’m always fucking loud,” Grimmjow barks.

 

“Mmmmmm, maybe… Anyway, I should probably get going. I think we’re gonna have pizza soon. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Keigo whispers, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Why does this seem so weird? It’s not like he’s ditching Grimmjow for his friends, it’s actually the opposite.

 

“Ah, yeah. I need to get ready for work anyways. Oh shit. It’s getting pretty late. Fuck,” Grimmjow curses. Keigo can hear the other man moving some things around in the background.

 

“Well, have fun at work. Bye Grimm-”

 

“Wait! I forgot to ask you something…” Grimmjow trails off. Keigo hums for him to continue, his heart picking up at the sudden question. “Ummm, I was wondering if you’d like to, like, hang out or something…”

 

Keigo freezes, his heart seeming to stop. Grimmjow wants to meet him? They only talk on the phone… They’re texting buddies… Can they be more than that?

 

“... We can play the new video game… You know what, we don’t have too. It was stupid-”

 

“No!” Keigo exclaims a little too loud. He quickly turns to the door and after a couple moments he continues to talk. “Um, what I meant was that, yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun,” Keigo manages to whisper out, a crimson blush now consuming his entire body. His breaths come out shallow and quick making Keigo tilt the phone a little away. What is he so nervous about? They’re friends, right?

 

“...Cool. Tomorrow good with you?”

 

Keigo manages to hold back his surprised gasp at the suddenness of the meeting. “Yeah! Sure! Sounds great, Grimmjow. Text me tomorrow morning, yeah?”

 

“Uh, sure-”

 

“Great! See you tomorrow!” Keigo exclaims before promptly ending the call and stuffing his phone in his pocket. God, why is he so fucking awkward? Keigo groans thinking about his abrupt end to their conversation, but honestly… Keigo doesn’t know if he could have held out for much longer. 

 

He’s actually going to meet Grimmjow… How the fuck did this happen? This was all just a joke so why is he treating this weird guy as his friend? This entire thing was just a joke! 

 

“Ahhhhhh!” Keigo groans before flopping down on his back. The sun has fully set and the stars are shimmering brightly tonight, no clouds in sight. Keigo lays there for a couple more minutes, his legs still dangling off the edge and his eyes staring up at the full moon. 

 

It’ll probably be fine. There’s nothing Keigo should be worried about. They’re just going to be playing video games anyway. Finally calming down, Keigo lets himself smile. It might be a little refreshing hanging out with someone new, Keigo reminds himself as he sits back up. Keigo glances to the moon one more time before finally getting up.

 

“Hope you guys didn’t eat all the pizza!” Keigo yells, his usual goofy expression plaguing his face as he enters back into the crowded apartment.


	2. Video Games and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo goes over to play video games with Grimmjow and ends up getting more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me :( Hope you enjoy the chapter.

[Saturday November 26th]  
[8:37 am] Hey Keigo. I just woke up. Wanna come over to my apartment or would you rather I come to yours? -GJ

Keigo stares at the text for a couple moments, his eyes still crusty from just waking up. He groans a little as his heart begins to speed up. He can’t deal with this too early in the morning.

[10:03 am] Sorry… I just woke up. Is your place okay? -KA

[10:05 am] Sure. What time you thinking of heading over? I can make lunch if you’d like. -GJ

[10:11 am] Oh thanks :) I’ll be done getting ready in like 20 minutes. What’s your address? -KA

[10:12 am] It’s 10 Espada Avenue, apartment #6. I’ll leave my door unlocked so just come in. -GJ

[10:14 am] Cool! See you soon -KA

It’s another thirty minutes and a short walk later that Keigo finds himself standing in front of a huge, white apartment complex. He’s always seen this building from far away and thought he’d never have an excuse to come over here, but here he is. Keigo frowns a little as he finally walks into the building and up a flight of stairs before he is standing in front of apartment number six… He was told to just walk in, right?

Right before he was about to reach for the doorknob, his phone buzzes in his back pocket. Quickly taking it out, Keigo frowns even more.

[10:55 am] Hey, so my friends decided to just barge in my apartment… I hope that’s not a problem. They wanted to play the new game and I’m the only one of us to have it… -GJ

[10:55 am] Yeah that’s fine. I’m here now anyway. -KA

Before Keigo can open the door, there’s some crashing inside and a lot of loud laughing before the door is suddenly swung open. Keigo at first only see’s a broad chest covered by a black t-shirt until Keigo looks up. The college student has a great urge to run away now and to never come back, because damn is he fucking terrified!

“Hey! Come on in,” Grimmjow greets, his voice undeniably belonging to his friend. Grimmjow has shocking blue hair gelled up into the typical yakuza hair style, a few stray strands falling into his face. His eyes perfectly match his hair. If it’s done purposefully, Keigo doesn’t know. Keigo can’t but help to think the man in front of him is better off being a model instead of a bartender.

Realizing he has been just staring, Keigo quickly looks off to the side before stepping into the apartment. He tries to will away his blush, his beating heart not really helping. “Uh, nice to meet you Grimmjow,” Keigo manages to get out in front of the beautiful thug. He’s been friends with Ichigo and Chad for years so he really shouldn’t be all that scared of some tough looking guys.

“Heh, nice to meet you as well Keigo,” Grimmjow agrees, a feral smirk stretching on his lips making shivers run down Keigo’s spine. Keigo stiffens a little as Grimmjow hooks a strong arm around Keigo’s shoulders, his weight heavy on Keigo. “I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked-”

“More like pounded,” a HUGE giant teases, his grin just as wide as Grimmjow’s if not wider. Keigo blinks at the giant man trying to figure out what he meant, but really he couldn’t help but stare at him. Keigo wouldn’t be surprised if he was seven foot tall.

“Oh fuck off, Nnoi,” Grimmjow growls, the aggressive tone startling Keigo from his stupor. He keeps forgetting that his friend has a foul tongue at times. Keigo couldn’t help but laugh at Grimmjow, his notorious words bringing him back to their first couple of interactions.

“Ha ha, you really like saying that, Grimmjow,” Keigo breaths out between laughs. Looking back at Nnoitra, Keigo suddenly realizes something. “Ohhh, I get why Grimmjow calls you a spoon! You’re so tall, ahahaha,” Keigo continues, his giggling slowly getting on Nnoitra’s nerves.

“That’s not exactly right, but close enough,” Grimmjow bites back a laugh as he tugs Keigo closer to the rest of the group. “So this of course is Nnoitra. The one with pink hair is Szayelaporro and his older brother, Yylfordt, is the blonde next to him. The emo looking kid is Ulquiorra and last but not least Tesla. He’s the only one in our group that has some common sense,” Grimmjow seems to boost, his shit eating grin pulling back to let out a couple of chuckles.

“Hey, speak for yourself Grimm.” Yylfordt growls. He pouts at Grimmjow’s rude laugh before flipping back his long blonde hair. “Anyway, who’s the kid?”

Keigo pauses for a second before frowning. Has Grimmjow never talked about him? To be fair Keigo hasn’t talked to his friends about Grimmjow besides Mizuiro of course. “I’m Keigo. Nice to meet you guys,” Keigo greets his throat constricting a little. What if they don’t like him? What if Grimmjow doesn’t like him?

“I accidently texted him instead of someone else. Now he’s come for my cock,” Grimmjow grins, his arm around Keigo’s shoulders suddenly becoming hot.

“W-what?? No, I didn’t, you perv! You’re the one that wants to get in my pants!” Keigo growls before half-heartedly punching Grimmjow in the chest. With a crimson face and a cute pout on his lips, Keigo punches Grimmjow once more before stomping over to a seat on a couch next to Szayelaporro.

“You wish, Keigo,” Grimmjow retorts before joining the rest of the group. Grimmjow can only laugh at Keigo’s pointed glare at the comment. 

As Grimmjow turns on the game, Keigo relaxes into the soft couch. He smiles a little at the familiarity of their banter. It seems normal so far… 

“So what are we doing? Just gonna do one-on-one battles?” Nnoitra inquires. Keigo can’t help but notice his long legs sprawled in front of him taking almost the entire front of the couch holding Nnoitra, Tesla and Yylfordt. Is he really seven foot tall?

“Eh, I was thinking we could 8-man fight. I’ve got enough controllers for the seven of us-”

“That’s just going to be chaos. Technique won’t even be required,” Szayelaporro huffs out as he readjusts his white framed glasses. What a weird color for glasses, Keigo thinks, his eyes lingering over the male next to him.

“Why don’t we take turns with four controllers?” Tesla suggests, a sweet smile contradicting his uneasy eyes. Keigo almost falls for the sweet blonde. He’s almost like a girl, Keigo swoons, hearts almost coming out of his eyes.

They all agree and Keigo takes his turn to sit out first. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Yylfordt and Tesla start first, each choosing interesting characters to fight with. Once the battle begins, Keigo can’t help let his eyes wander back to Grimmjow. His friend has such nice facial features, it’s a little intimidating. Even the rest of Grimmjow’s friends are quite attractive… well Nnoitra is nothing but terrifying in his opinion, but he can’t help to think that might be attractive to some.

Keigo is almost reminded of the time that Mizuiro introduced himself and Keigo to Ichigo and Chad, the notorious delinquents of their high school. It had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his entire life, but oddly it was quite thrilling. Keigo is overly friendly to almost everyone, but Keigo hates to admit that he judges people based off of first impressions, especially scary looking guys.

He can’t help if he has a sixth sense that tells him to run when he meets people! Even though his sense was wrong when he met his now really close friends, Keigo still freezes up when he meets… different types of people. So when Keigo looks around the room, every cell in his body tells him to run away. Keigo can see these people eating him for breakfast despite the nice hospitality that he has gotten so far.

Keigo startles when he notices Szayelaporro staring at him from beside him. Keigo can’t help but blush as they stare each other down. Frowning, Keigo can’t help shift a little in his seat under the pink-haired males scrutinizing stare. “C-can I help you?” Keigo braves to ask, his voice meek and quiet.

Humming, Szayelaporro smirks at the shaking brunette before cupping his face with his delicate fingers and resting his elbow on the couch armrest. “You’re not quite like the rest of us. How did you two actually meet?” Szayelaporro asks, his golden eyes pinning him down.

“Uh, Grimmjow did accidently send me a wrong text. We’ve just been texting for the past three weeks or so. He’s a really interesting character,” Keigo explains frowning. Grimmjow really didn’t talk about him… Why does this make Keigo feel a little disappointed? 

“Oh so you do want to get in Grimmjow’s pants?” the older man muses. He chuckles a little at Keigo’s consuming blush. “You’re too cute, Keigo.”

“W-what? I’m not even gay. I just want to be friends with Grimmjow,” Keigo reassures, his frown deepening.

“Hmmmm, whatever floats your boat,” Szayelaporro chuckles, his words seeming to play with Keigo like a kid playing with his food. What’s this guy’s deal?

“I didn’t even know what he looked like…” Keigo grumbles under his breath, his chocolate orbs looking back at his attractive friend.

Szayelaporro chuckles, before leaning in, his voice raspy and wispy, “So you admit he’s attractive?” 

Keigo’s entire face goes crimson at getting caught with his insinuation. He coughs before puffing out his chest and sticking his nose up into the air. “It’s the twenty first century. There’s nothing wrong with admitting your guy friend is attractive,” Keigo pouts before turning away from the increasingly annoying man. 

Szayelaporro hums to himself letting the topic go. Keigo lets himself relax into the comfortable sofa and watches Grimmjow and Nnoitra battle, Tesla and Yylfordt already having lost. Keigo tries to hide a smile behind his hand when Grimmjow punches the air, a dazzling smile on his lips while Nnoitra swears loudly.

Grimmjow having won, he gets to keep his controller while everyone else switches out. “You’ve already played way more than us,” Nnoitra grumbles to himself earning a feral grin from Grimmjow.

“Stop being a sore loser, Nnoi,” Yylfordt complains loudly, head in hand. He glares at the raven when he receives a harsh kick from said raven. “Fuck you,” the blonde bites out.

Keigo suddenly starts sweating in his seat as the tense atmosphere suffocates him. He busies himself with choosing a character, deciding to choose a crazy looking guy with his hair spiked out in all different directions and his chest exposed. He looks pretty strong, Keigo muses to himself.

He about shits a brick when he receives a glare from the emo looking kid. Shit, he must have wanted to choose that character. Not being able to unselect his character, Keigo tries to calm his racing heart as he feels less and less welcomed by the violent and angry crowd. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

Thankfully the game starts and Keigo distracts himself with the amazing gameplay as he slashes his opponents. It seems that he had picked the tank of the game. He can withstand so many hits! It doesn’t seem like his character has a bankai, but that’s not really a problem with his strength.

Keigo finds himself smiling and relaxing a little as he takes out Szayelaporro(definitely not because he was making fun of Keigo), and Grimmjow kills Ulquiorra at the same time. Hands sweating and heart beating out of his chest, Keigo holds his breath as he clashes against Grimmjow’s character. 

“Fuck!” Grimmjow growls before slamming his fist against the table causing Keigo to jump a mile high at the action. Keigo gives a sheepish smile as his character gives a victory pose.

Shit. Maybe he should have lost instead. Feeling like he had just killed the man’s cat, Keigo looks to the others for help, but they are all just as pissed off. What the hell did he do?

The next round starts and Keigo can’t help, but cower a little as Nnoitra kicks at the table when he’s the first to get knocked out, and quite fast at that.

“Hey, fuck off bitch. Don’t be kicking my furniture, asshole,” Grimmjow spits out, his lips pulled back into a menacing snarl.

Trying to ignore the sudden fight, Keigo accidently kills Yylfordt, yearning a growl from the blonde. Keigo just puts on a tense smile and sits rigidly on the couch, eyes wide and looking only at the screen.

Just let Tesla win and it’ll be all fine. It’ll be all fine… He hears a suppressed laugh from the supposedly kind blonde when he ‘accidently’ runs into Keigo’s sword. Fuck.

“You wanna go?” Nnoitra growls finally standing at his full height, the action spooking Keigo into actually cowering into the couch. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he clutches his ears trying to block out all of the threatening sounds.

All Grimmjow does is growl and stands up against the towering raven, his head tilted up and to the side in a menacing position. He snarls towards his best friend, his fists bunching up at his side.

The two stare each other down, each waiting for the other to move in the slightest. Keigo’s breaths are stolen from him as Tesla stands to go in between the heated men. He watches in awe as the small man pushes them away from each other.

“Come on, you’re not gonna actually beat-” Tesla starts before suddenly being pushed away by Nnoitra, the blonde wincing when he lands on Yylfordt. 

Keigo’s veins turn into ice as he watches Nnoitra wind up for a punch. Every nerve in his body tenses before exploding. In just an instant, Keigo springs up from his position behind Nnoitra and grabs the man’s bicep. 

“What the-” is all Nnoitra gets out before he’s suddenly on the floor, on his back, and with his mouth open and his eye wide.

Keigo looks back just as shocked, as time seems to freeze for one second. He had just flipped Nnoitra, the giant, onto his back, on their first meeting. The next second has Keigo reeling back and Nnoitra springing forward.

“I’m so sorry!” Keigo yelps cowardly before jumping behind Grimmjow and then behind the couch for safe measures. Tears burst out of his eyes and his hands come up to protect his face as Nnoitra finally gets to his feet and pounces towards him.

Suddenly, Grimmjow and everyone else (besides Nnoitra and Ulquiorra) burst out laughing, happy tears at the corners of their eyes and laughs bellowing from their lips uncontrollably. Keigo looks in complete awe as Nnoitra frowns, but doesn’t make a move to go after him anymore.

“Ha ha, I can’t believe he managed to flip you!” Grimmjow bursts out laughing as he clutches at his sides. “You should have seen your face!”

“You should have seen Keigo’s face when he saw you guys started to fight. He was about to have a heart attack,” Szayelaporro giggles to himself, a hand coming up to cover his lips.

Keigo watches with saucer-like eyes as every other person cracks a smile or full out laughs at the situation. What the hell? Keigo doesn’t get an answer until Tesla relents in his laughter to finally inform Keigo on the joke.

“Keigo, sweetie, none of us are actually that angry at losing. We’re all just comfortable enough with each other to have no filter. Grimmjow and Nnoitra weren’t actually going to have a fist fight,” Tesla explains through his dying laughter.

Keigo gapes at the blonde man, before indignantly protesting, “B-but he pushed you away-”

“We all get a little rough sometimes,” Tesla shrugs, a fond smile on his lips. Are they all crazy?

“Talk for yourselves. I don’t partake in your barbaric rituals,” Szayelaporro scoffs as he pushes up his glasses.

Yylfordt lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, you’re so much better. I remember distinctly when you slapped Grimmjow for slapping your ass-”

“That was one time!” Szayelaporro bites out. 

Keigo now kind of sees the playfulness of the banter, but can he be faulted in thinking that Nnoitra was gonna punch Grimmjow? Any sane person would think a fight was about to break out.

The small brunette feels his cheeks stain a dark crimson, as he watches them all bicker with each other. Grimmjow and Nnoitra give each other a grin before high fiving and giving each other a side hug. Even Ulquiorra is radiating a small smile.

He jumps slightly when a hand strikes the area in front of his face making him flinch back and close his eyes tightly. Opening one eye cautiously when nothing happens, he relaxes seeing Grimmjow's out stretched hand.

“Geez, no one is gonna hurt you. Relax a little,” Grimmjow laughs loudly before clasping onto Keigo’s trembling hand and pulling him from behind the couch and towards everyone again, and towards Nnoitra...

“Well, I wouldn’t say everyone. I might bite a little,” Nnoitra teases, a smirk dancing on his lips as he sits himself back onto the long middle couch. He winces slightly when he seats himself. “Next time you decide to lose your shit, can you not flip me on the ground, yeah?”

“S-sorry,” Keigo apologizes again bowing his head slightly as he makes his way towards his own seat only to tense up again.

He blinks down at his legs captured by Nnoitra’s steel like legs surrounding his and then glancing at Grimmjow's hand on his wrist.

“You know, I don’t think a sorry is enough,” Grimmjow muses.

“My back does kind of hurt. It was a hard fall,” Nnoitra agrees, his single eye gleaming in the light.

Oh shit. Every fiber in Keigo’s body is telling him to run far far away. He should most definitely run. Keigo freezes when he turns towards Grimmjow and sees his feral smirk. His heart didn’t just skip a beat.

“Mmmm, why don’t you give me a kiss, and we’ll call it even,” Grimmjow offers, his cyan eyes dangerously glancing at Keigo’s lips making Keigo blush. 

Keigo instinctively lets out a nervous laugh. “I knew you wanted to get in my pants,” Keigo jokes, a shutter making its way down his back. He tries to shake off the tenseness in his shoulders as he tries to smile at Grimmjow.

“How could I resist a cutie like you,” Grimmjow admits before turning Keigo around suddenly and bending down towards his lips, the cyan eyes disappearing behind his eyelids.

Keigo freezes at the action before jump starting his muscles. Keigo leans away from the kiss and then crashes his forehead against Grimmjow's, making the both of them wince.

“What the fuck?” Grimmjow growls as he recoils away from the shocked brunette, a red welt forming on both of their foreheads.

Nnoitra bursts out laughing, and Tesla and Szayelaporro tries to muffle their giggles. A consuming blush conquers Keigo’s cheeks as he realizes what he had done.

“S-sorry! I just- uh, I wasn’t-” Keigo stutters as he tries to climb out of the very deep grave he had dug for himself. 

“I can’t believe you head butted him!” Nnoitra says unhelpfully between chuckles.

Grimmjow frowns as he rubs the sore spot. “It was just a kiss,” he mumbles softly like a kicked puppy. 

Keigo’s cheeks flare up even more at the silly complaint. “What- you know that I’m a virgin-” Keigo immediately clamps his lips shut as those embarrassing words regretfully leave his lips. Can his face get any hotter or will he actually die? He hopes so at this point.

Another round of laughs and giggles echo off of the walls, as Keigo looks down, frown settling on his lips and eyes glaring at his feet still intertwined with Nnoitra's. He just wants to leave.

“If you keep telling everyone that, then you’ll be one forever,” Grimmjow teases, his frown turning into a soft smile as he rustles Keigo’s brown locks gently. “That little stunt deserves another punishment if I do say so myself.”

Szayelaporro scoffs behind him. “Wow, you bounce back real quick.”

“No one rejects me and gets away with it,” Grimmjow proclaims proudly, smirk in place, before he sits down back on the couch, next to Nnoitra, and tugs him with him. Keigo stumbles a little on Nnoitra’s legs and falls unceremoniously into Grimmjow’s lap, his back bumping into the cyan haired man’s chest a little roughly. 

Keigo gapes slightly as he feels strong arms snake around his waist and hold him in case he had escape on his mind(which he did, but that’s not important). “You can’t be serious,” Keigo says wearily, his head turning slightly to glance at the smug man behind him.

“You should have taken the kiss,” Grimmjow chuckles before leaning them both forward and taking a controller from the coffee table in front of them. “You can sit here for the rest of the time we play this game,” Grimmjow explains as he starts scrolling through the characters, his arms still around his waist.

Letting out an exasperated groan, Keigo relaxes into Grimmjow’s embrace and frowns at the screen. “Hey, if I remember correctly, then it’s still my turn,” Keigo points out taking the controller from his captor's hands.

“Hey! It’s my turn as well,” Grimmjow growls before leaning them forward again and taking the last remote from the coffee table. “Rude,” he mumbles before resting his head on Keigo’s shoulder so he can look at the controls if he needs to.

“Ugh, this is gonna be so uncomfortable to play like this,” Keigo whines as he tries to shrug Grimmjow’s arms higher so he can rest his elbows on his thighs more comfortably.

Grimmjow lets out an annoyed hum, before startling Keigo by putting his arms under Keigo’s armpits so he’s not caging in the brunette’s arms. It’s more comfortable, but it’s also not. Keigo tries not to breath weirdly as he tries to get comfortable in the new position. Is his face red? He really hopes not.

“You guys are too cute,” Tesla cuts into their own world that they created, his sharp eyes teasing them. Keigo swallows any comments that wanted to escape his lips and instead uses his energy to pick a character.

“Thanks,” Grimmjow breathes out onto his neck, an amused tone ghosting his lips. “Let’s get this game started!” Grimmjow cheers a little more loudly as he clicks on the stage to start the game.

Keigo startles a little when Ulquiorra speaks up. “Finally,” the raven scoffs out, his uninterested eyes looking at the screen. Keigo doesn’t know if he had thought the pale man was mute, but the sound startles him enough to stumble at the beginning of the match quickly making him scramble to get his bearings.

He tries hard not to blush when Grimmjow laughs into his ear. That didn’t make his heart skip a beat. He swears on his life that it didn’t!

Keigo purses his lips as he tries to fight away the blush threatening to consume his entire face, but gives up when Grimmjow breathes onto his neck and grunts into his ear as he dodges Keigo’s attack.

Fuck. Grimmjow is going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'd love to hear your comments about the story so far. Sorry again about how long it took. I didn't quite know where I wanted to take this story. I'm getting a better idea as I write more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo continues to hang out with Grimmjow and his friends.
> 
> Keigo talks to Mizuiro about Grimmjow.

They spent the next hour or so playing the video game. Keigo actually really enjoyed himself and won a lot of the games despite his predicament. His winning streak didn’t last long as everyone started getting used to the controls and found their prefered characters. Tesla is surprisingly very good at video games and predicting everyone’s moves much to Nnoitra’s dismay.

“So… am I allowed freedom now?” Keigo laughs lightly when they all decide to finish gaming and eat some lunch. Halfway through the gaming and Keigo got comfortable enough to barely notice his friend sitting right behind him. He’d be reminded once in awhile when Grimmjow yells, but he mostly felt comfortable. 

“Oh, don’t make it out to be something you didn’t enjoy,” Grimmjow smirks ferally as he drops his controller to the ground and cages Keigo in with his strong arms. 

Keigo laughs as he places his hands on Grimmjow’s biceps. “It technically was a punishment,” Keigo states as he tries to tug Grimmjow's arms off his stomach but with no avail. Why did he even try?

“Technically? Sounds like you enjoyed your punishment,” Grimmjow laughs before tugging Keigo closer and blowing on his ear. The breath of air sent shivers down Keigo’s back.

“You wish. I just felt comfortable enough to forget you were there,” Keigo jibes lightly as he tries to tug Grimmjow’s arms away with the same effect. How strong is this guy?

“You wound me, Asano-san,” Grimmjow mock sighs before letting the brunette go and smirking at him when he glances back. “I guess I’ll let you go for now.”

“Ha, thanks, “ Keigo states dryly as he steps away and stretches. No matter how comfortable he was, it still left his back aching a little. He’s not getting old, is he?

“Ugh, finally the flirting ends. Make us food Grimmjow,” Nnoitra whines as he takes a seat at the breakfast bar. He frowns when Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. You fucking moocher,” Grimmjow sighs before glaring when Nnoitra smacks the back of his head when he passes to enter the kitchen. ”Fuck you,” he bites out.

Keigo follows after him and sits next to Nnoitra at the breakfast bar despite the cells in his body shaking at the action. He needs to like Grimmjow’s friends if he wants to continue their friendship. More importantly, his friends need to like Keigo, but he doesn’t know where he stands for literally flipping Nnoitra.

“So, how many times have you guys hung out so far?” Tesla prys as he stands at the end of the bar, his elbows coming to rest on the counter top. 

Looking past Nnoitra, Keigo effortly smiles at the blonde. “Oh. This will be the first time we’ve met in person,” Keigo explains simply. He blinks when the two of them stare at him blankly.

“This is the first time you guys have met?” Nnoitra asks bewildered.

“Didn’t mean to intrude,” Tesla frowns. 

Keigo feels awkward immediately. “Oh, ha. That’s fine. It’s been nice hanging out with all of you,” Keigo says feeling a little more calm than a second ago. It’s not like he’s lying.

“Wait,” Nnoitra says gaining his attention. Keigo thinks he sees Grimmjow glare at the raven from the corner of his eye. “You guys just met and you’re already this touchy feely?”

Keigo tilts his head at the weird question. “Aren’t all guys like that? My other friends and I are like that all the time. It’s not really all that weird? I’m pretty comfortable hanging on people,” Keigo laughs thinking of how he annoys his friends by bombarding them from behind. Maybe it's not that normal.

“What’s with all the flirting then?” Nnoitra tries, his frown unsettling Keigo.

He doesn’t miss a step though. “Oh, well I think that’s because of why we started texting. I mean, I do fake flirt with some of my other friends. My friend Shinji will flirt with anyone that has two legs and a penis. He often flirts with me mostly because I’ll play along. It kind of gets on the nerve of our friends. They like to point out that I’m straight and I should act my sexuality, but there’s really no harm in the banter. It’s not like Shinji and I are actually attracted to each other. Same with Grimmjow and I,” Keigo effortless laughs before turning to Grimmjow and smiling brightly.

Keigo blinks when his friend quickly turns to the fridge and starts rummaging through the drawers. Eh? “Of course,” Grimmjow laughs before turning around and flashing him his usual smirk. It makes Keigo relax in his seat.

“So why did you guys start texting?” Tesla asks, his words quickly interrupting Keigo’s thoughts.

Keigo immediately laughs. “Grimmjow fucked one of my best friends and then he went to text them the next morning to break it off, but my friend one upped him and gave him my number instead of their own. It’s pretty hilarious and it makes me laugh every time I think about it,” Keigo giggles. Keigo bursts out laughing when a slice of bread is thrown at him.

“It’s not funny,” Grimmjow growls before turning away again and continuing to make some sandwiches for everyone.

“Which friend is it? Anyone we know?” Tesla asks, his hand coming to rest on his chin.

Keigo gets the feeling Tesla likes to gossip and it makes Keigo laugh. “Uh, I don’t know if you know him. His name is Ichigo. You’d remember him if you ever saw him. He’s kind of hard to forget,” Keigo hums as he thinks of his good friend.

“You a little gay for your friend?” Nnoitra scoffs with a teasing smirk.

“Ew, no. I’m just saying he stands out with his really bright orange hair. He’s also pretty good looking, so he gets a lot of stares when he goes clubbing. I’m forever traumatised when I went gay clubbing with my friends and Ichigo saved my ass by telling this one dude he was my boyfriend because the guy wouldn’t back off. The rest of the club glared at me the whole night. I have yet to go clubbing with them again,” Keigo says before laughing dryly. 

“Ha ha, someone actually wanted your virgin ass?” Nnoitra chokes out, a smirk stretching creepily on his lips. 

Keigo pouts before shoving him slightly. “Yeah, what’s wrong with that? Fuck off,” Keigo growls, his shoulders tensing slightly. It’s not like he’s butt ugly.

“He must have been desperate and ugly as fuck,” Nnoitra laughs out.

Taking a deep breath, Keigo begins to laugh nervously. He needs to just laugh it off like he always does. “Ha, ha, I actually don’t remember what the guy looked like. I was off my rockers. I was so nervous being in a gay bar that I downed every glass that my friends gave me. I only vaguely remember being glared at and then throwing up in the bathroom. I think some bartender or bouncer dragged me out of the bathroom and helped me to my friends before telling us to leave. I’m so glad I don’t remember, because the stories I hear from my friends are so embarrassing,” Keigo groans as he successfully changes the mood of the conversation.

“Oh gosh,” Tesla starts seemingly really concerned. “You shouldn’t go to the bathrooms at gay clubs by yourself. There’s like always people hooking up in there. You could have gotten jumped.”

Keigo laughs before furrowing his brows at the blonde. “Oh, really? How do you know that? Grimmjow tell you about his hook up stories?” Keigo laughs effortlessly, before blanching. “Oh shit, you guys know right?” Keigo quickly asks as terror rises up in him. He didn’t fuck up, did he?

He jumps when Nnoitra and then Grimmjow burst out laughing. Tesla can’t help to let out a little giggle as well. “Yeah, we know he’s gay. That would be pretty sad if you knew and we didn’t,” Nnoitra manages to get out between howlers. 

“And to answer your question, most of us are gay so we’ve been to our fair share of clubs,” Tesla explains with a soft smile. 

Keigo nods in understanding. “So, any of you guys dating?” Keigo asks, the question rolling off his tongue naturally. He tilts his head when Nnoitra continues to laugh. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Tesla reassures. “It’s just a little funny how comfortable you are for being straight.”

“Oh, well, like I said, I have a few, well a good amount of gay friends. Like 5, maybe six gay friends and then two lesbians that are dating each other. I’m pretty convinced my friend Shinji is majorly crushing on his best friend Ichigo, but the fucker can’t stop having one night stands to see that his best friend will probably be the best thing for him. He’s such an idiot,” Keigo grumbles suddenly getting a little pouty. Ichigo could be the biggest idiot sometimes.

“Hmm, seems like you’re pretty invested. Wouldn’t it be weird if your friends started to date?” Tesla ponders.

“Ha, no. So many of my friends have dated and broken up and hooked up it's hard to count now. Ichigo has pretty much fucked all of our gay friends, but Shinji. Shinji won’t stop telling me how he has to be Ichigo’s wingman and how horrible it is, yada yada yada. He should just confess,” Keigo sighs, his eyes rolling at the memory of his friends. 

“Ha, and Grimmjow was one of the guys your friend had to wingman for? I actually think I remember a redhead not so long ago,” Nnoitra muses. 

Keigo scrunches his nose at the thought. “I keep forgetting that you guys have fucked. Ichigo is usually strictly top, so I can’t imagine you guys getting it on,” Keigo laughs out before pausing. “I mean, unless you bottom Grimmjow. Didn’t mean to-”

“Fuck no. I don’t bottom,” Grimmjow huffs out glancing back at them for a second. 

“Lies,” Szayelaporro chuckles behind Keigo before taking the last seat at the bar next to Keigo. “Nnoitra topped him when they dated. He doesn’t like to admit it though.”

Keigo chokes on his own spit before blushing furiously. “Too much info,” Keigo whines as he nudges the pink haired man. 

“Hey, you asked us who dated who,” Nnoitra laughs before smirking. “I mean, it still feels pretty great holding that over Grimm’s head. The way he would squirm under-”

“Okay that’s enough,” Grimmjow growls as he slams an assortment of sandwiches on the counter. 

Keigo blushes furiously when Grimmjow catches him glancing between the two of them. “Oh hmm, what about anyone else?” Keigo asks quickly changing the subject. He stuffs a swiss and ham sandwich in his mouth to try and cover his blush. 

“Well,” Tesla starts with his eyes looking at the ceiling. “Nnoitra and I dated for two years in high school. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have hooked up a couple times. Same with Grimmjow and Yylfordt. Szayelaporro strictly doesn’t date any of his friends, so we’ve been missing out on his glory,” Tesla chuckles.

Keigo pauses mid bite before swallowing. “Wait, you’re all gay?” Keigo can’t help to ask. He quickly backtracks when Tesla purses his lips. “I didn’t mean any offense. That just surprised me,” Keigo laughs nervously berating himself on his insensitivity.

“Ummm yeah, mostly. Ulquiorra is pansexual and Yylfordt is bisexual. The rest of us are super gay. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” the blonde smiles weakly.

Keigo instantly feels guilty. “No, of course not. Like I said, I have a lot of gay friends. It literally wouldn’t bother me, just like it wouldn’t bother me if you guys were straight as an arrow. Judging someone based on the type of people they like is pretty weird. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable in the least,” Keigo answers easily as he relaxes feeling he has explained himself well enough.

He blinks when Szayelaporro turns his head towards him. “What would you do if one of us wanted to get in your pants?” He asks, his voice getting husky. Keigo can’t help to blush.

“I would have to deny,” Keigo laughs easily, taking the words lightly. He blinks when Szayelaporro grabs Keigo’s chin in his hand tightly before leaning in making Keigo’s nerves spaz.

“What if we all jumped you right now and had our way with you? What if we fucked you senseless and made you our pet,” he whispers lowly, making Keigo’s stomach drop and his muscles tense.

Keigo stares at him for a quick second before bursting out into laughter. “You’re funny Szayelaporro-san. I’d have to question your taste in men if that were the case,” Keigo laughs shakily before turning back to his food and taking a generous bite.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the pink haired man sings before startling Keigo slightly when he pushes his hands under Keigo’s shirt and grasps his chest and pushes his own chest against Keigo’s back. “You’re pretty defined,” Szayelaporro purrs as he runs his hands along Keigo’s skin.

“Oh thanks,” Keigo says as he continues to eat, a slight blush on his cheeks. “A lot of my friends are pretty strong so they’re always teaching me fighting moves. They say I look like a person that could be easily taken advantage of so they taught me a lot. I don’t know if anyone would want to take advantage of me though,” Keigo jokes.

“What do you think I’m doing,” Szayelaporro laughs as he drags his fingers over Keigo’s abdomen before going back and massaging his shoulder blades. “I wouldn’t say that your friends are wrong in saying you’re easily taken advantage of.”

“I think it's a little different- ah!” Keigo yelps when his arm is suddenly twisted behind his back and Szayelaporro is leaning against his back hard.

“Remember all men are beasts,” Szayelaporro whispers before blowing into his ear and releasing his arm and sitting back in his seat. “I can’t believe how comfortable you are letting anyone touch you like that. Especially someone who you know is gay,” he laughs dryly.

Keigo pauses for a second to smile at him. “Well, I’ve got no reason to think you’re going after me. I shouldn’t judge you based on something you haven’t done.”

“That’s a dangerous way to live,” Tesla pipes in making Keigo glance over at the blonde. “You don’t have a suspicious bone in your body, do you?” Tesla jokes with a smile.

Keigo just shrugs and finishes off his sandwich. “I’m more judgemental than I lead on. I try my best to have an open mind to make up for it. It’s easy once I’ve talked enough with someone. It’s easier when I consider them a friend,” Keigo admits, his throat swallowing thickly.

“Aw, do you already consider us friends?” Yylfordt says from behind Keigo before rustling his hair. A few of them laugh when Keigo blushes.

“Should I not?” Keigo pouts. He thinks the afternoon has gone by pretty smoothly. He doesn’t think he has been too annoying. Well, he has talked a lot. Oh god. Do they think he’s annoying? Has he talked too much? Does he somehow make them uncomfortable?

“Dude, I can see you short circuiting,” Nnoitra laughs before poking his cheek. “Chill out. Yylfordt was just messing around with you,” he reassures.

Keigo laughs nervously as he let’s himself nod. They’re probably just being nice. He obviously overstepped some kind of boundary. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He always says something stupid-

Keigo blinks when Grimmjow lightly chops his head with his hand before looking around the room at everyone. “Who’s up for going to the mall?”

Keigo swallows when Nnoitra and Yylfordt cheers and quickly rush to their shoes by the front door. Szayelaporro, Tesla, and Ulquiorra follow after them. He startles when Grimmjow stops him for a second. Oh god. He’s going to tell him to go home, isn’t he? He doesn’t like him-

“I can tell they enjoy your company,” Grimmjow starts startling the brunette. “I really like hanging out with you, so don’t go all pessimistic or anything. I can see your brain working a million miles an hour when you regret saying anything. You haven’t said anything wrong, so just chill,” Grimmjow reassures him with a bright grin before rustling his hair and walking towards the door.

Keigo can’t help the scarlet blush consuming his cheeks or his heart speeding up a billion times faster. He almost tears up thinking he hadn’t screwed it up yet. He’ll eventually screw it up, but he can at least enjoy it while it lasts a little longer. Turning around, bright smile on his lips, Keigo springs onto Grimmjow’s back and laughs when he gasps startled.

…

[12:32 pm] I just woke up. Hope I’m interrupting your class >:D -GJ

Keigo can’t help to give a little chuckle at the absurd text. Of course Grimmjow would want to disrupt his class that he’s not even at. Mizuiro gives him a weird look from across the lunch table.

“What?” he asks putting down his own phone to give him his undivided attention.

“Nothing. That texting friend of mine just texted me. He’s such a weirdo,” Keigo giggles before showing Mizuiro the text and gaining a small smile from his friend.

“When did you guys become friends?” Mizuiro asks going back to his own phone and opening up some social media site.

Keigo purses his lips before replying, “Oh, well, we’ve actually hung out a couple times-”

“You what? Keigo! Did you never learn about stranger danger? He could have kidnapped your, or worse, murdered you!” Mizuiro exclaims sliding his phone in his pocket and leaning on the table. “Don’t be stupid!”

“It’s fine,” Keigo reassures. “He’s super chill and his friends are pretty cool too. Definitely not murders,” Keigo laughs at the thought.

“Dude, still,” he huffs out as he stares wearily at Keigo. “Why didn’t you tell me you were meeting up?”

“Oh, well the first time was kind of impromptu. He kind of just asked and I went over to his apartment the next day-”

“Keigo, you’re really not helping your case,” Mizuiro whines. “This is why everyone worries about you. I don’t think I have to remind you about the time in the club. I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“Yeah, and I was fine… Is it a little late to mention him and all of his friends are gay?” Keigo laughs lightly pushing a fry into his mouth. He giggles when Mizuiro laughs dryly.

“Of course you just walk into a gay guy's apartment totally unsuspecting. Why wouldn’t you? You’re seriously going to lose your virginity to a gay guy,” Mizuiro huffs out.

Keigo rolls his eyes at his friend. “Grimmjow isn’t like that. He’s way too cool to want me.”

“Oh, so he has a name. Grimmjow is pretty eccentric. Foreigner? Also, man crush much?” Mizuiro teases quickly losing concern over his friend.

“Ha, definitely a man crush. You should see him. Totally model material and super nerd. He’s super amazing at every video game I love. I’d go gay for him if he wanted me,” Keigo jokes. He bursts out laughing when Mizuiro gives him a deadpan look.

“Maybe I should meet him,” Mizuiro suggests. “Gotta scope out the man you’re going gay for.”

Keigo pauses as he thinks about it. “Actually? You’d meet him?” Keigo ponders, his voice raising. “I mean, that would be pretty cool if you guys met. He’s a pretty cool dude.”

Keigo can’t help his voice getting small. He has been kind of pushing off telling Mizuiro about him meeting Grimmjow. He doesn’t know what he was worried about. It’s not like he can’t have other friends other than the ones in their friend group. He’s glad Mizuiro is taking it in full stride.

“Sure, why not? I can’t have you choosing who to hang out with. You choosing to hang out with them over me is a huge no-no,” Mizuiro deadpans taking out his phone again.

“Aw, I knew you couldn’t live without me,” Keigo fawns before leaning across the table and engulfing his friend in a hug.

“Ugh, your cancerous germs are spreading on me, Asano-san,” Mizuiro blanches falling back onto his mock formal tone. “Don’t you have to text your new best friend slash man-crush?”

“Aw don’t be bitter,” Keigo laughs out before freeing his friend and opening his phone back onto his text messages. “Shit, I didn’t text him back.”

[12:55 pm] lol I’m at lunch actually, so you didn’t interrupt anything. -KA

[12:56 pm] Damn. You didn’t answer so I thought I got you in trouble. Gonna have to try a different time next time. -GJ

[12:56 pm] Good luck. I’ll just turn my phone off now :P -KA

[12:57 pm] You’ll eventually forget. -GJ

Keigo turns to Mizuiro and purses his lips. “So should I ask my friend if he wants to meet up?”

“Whatever you want, Asano-san,” Mizuiro taunts smugly. 

Shaking his head, Keigo goes back to texting.

[12:59 pm] Speaking of forgetting. Before I forget. My best friend was kind of interested in meeting you. Would that be okay? -KA

[1:02 pm] Sure, sounds fun. Nnoitra slept over last night. We can get ready if now is good for you guys? -GJ

Keigo blinks at the text before turning to Mizuiro and asking, “Hey, Grimmjow says he’s free to hang out right now. Is that okay with you? You done with classes?”

“That’s fine with me. I don’t have anything planned.”

[1:03 pm] Now is good. Where should we meet up?- KA

[1:03 pm] Wanna come over to my place? Nnoi and I still need to eat something if that's cool with you. -GJ

[1:04 pm] Sounds good to us. We’ll be over in a short bit. -KA

[1:04 pm] See ya. -GJ

“Wanna head over?” Keigo asks shoving his phone in his pocket.

“Where are we meeting him?” Mizuiro asks as he stands up and slides in his chair. 

“Grimmjow and his friend just woke up, so we’re gonna meet up at his apartment,” Keigo answers a sheepish smile making its way onto his lips when Mizuiro frowns.

“Sure, why not go to this strangers house. What’s his friend like? Even meet him?” Mizuiro asks quickly changing the subject.

“Ha ha, sometimes I think you’re a little suspicious of people. Um, Nnoitra is fucking huge. I think he said he was seven foot tall. It’s really unbelievable. He’s kind of a intimidating at first, but he’s really just a hot head. He kind of grows on you when you hang out with him enough,” Keigo shrugs as the exit the campus.

“...How many times have you hung out with them?”

“Oh hmmmm. I first met up with him last Saturday. I’ve hung out with him three times since then…” Keigo trails off realizing how much he’s already hung out with Grimmjow.

“Keigo, it’s only Thursday. You’ve hung out with him four times the last five days… It seems more than a man crush,” Mizuiro pouts. Is he jealous?

“Ha ha, you’re so funny Mizuiro. You know I like big breasts. I promise I’m not going gay,” Keigo laughs lightly as he swings an arm around Mizuiro’s shoulders. “I’d tell you first if ever,” he jokes.

“...Promise?” Mizuiro whispers, his pouting lips so adorable, but also serious.

Keigo hesitates for a second, the seriousness making him lose balance. “Sure… Not like I will,” Keigo says before laughing and tugging his friend in the direction of the huge apartment complex. Mizuiro is being so weird…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it's been so long. I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. Leave a comment if you can :) I'd like to hear what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Subscribe if you want to read anymore. I really really love this pair mostly because of this amazing story I had read on Fanfiction(dot)net. I hope to update this often. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far in the comments below!


End file.
